<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Date by JanetBrown711</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342448">The First Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBrown711/pseuds/JanetBrown711'>JanetBrown711</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ever After High Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ever After High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I found out this fandom isn't dead so therefore I will now be producing more gay fanfics, Snow White is a terrible mother, Why you may ask?, apple is touch starved lol, bc i'm lesbian and want what they have, lol, these bitches gay, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBrown711/pseuds/JanetBrown711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darling can't seem to get out of her own head as she prepares for her and Apple's first date. </p><p>Sequel to my story "A Moment to Reflect". Not required, but gives a little context.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darling Charming/Apple White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ever After High Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been two weeks since Darling and Apple had kissed on that magical and snowy summer afternoon, and Darling had loved every minute she spent with Apple since. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Often, Darling and Apple could be seen having lunch together, walking to classes together, and generally just enjoying being around each other. Darling was happy to note that Apple was adjusting to her revelation quite well if a bit slow (but that was expected). Of course, her friends made this a lot easier, as most were very supportive (though they had known since the dragon games). Who Darling- and Apple- were really concerned about was how the Queen, Principal Grimm, and all of Ever After would react once they ascended to the throne together.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Darling didn’t focus on that now. Instead, she was focusing on getting ready for her and Apple’s first official date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you excited?” Rosabella Beauty asked from her bed while Darling sat by her vanity doing her makeup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you really ask me that?” Darling snorted. Rosabella laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re right. Of course, you’re excited. I just can’t believe Apple asked you out and not the other way around. I really thought you’d be the one to take that leap,” She said while checking her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly? I don’t know if I was ever gonna ask her out,” Darling admitted. “I was planning on waiting until I knew for a fact that she wanted to start actually going out before doing anything. Goodness knows Apple had and still has a lot of internalized crap she needs to work through. I just didn’t want to push her,” She said as she applied blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True,” Rosabella agreed, before pausing to add, “Goodness knows her mom is gonna be a lot less than happy when she finds out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darling paused at that, feeling a twinge of irrational guilt. Darling had been blessed with parents who could understand that Darling was gay from the beginning (The Charming’s figured having a girl “prince charming” meant she was probably destined to be lesbian) but Darling knew Apple wasn’t given that same privilege. Everyone in Ever After knew how strict Snow White was about tradition- Apple herself used to be a good signifier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” was all Darling could add. Sighing, she closed her blush and set it aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that sigh. You’re wishing you could just whisk her away and ride off into the sunset on your horse, aren’t you?” Rosabella raised a playful eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it,” Darling admitted. “It’s the ‘Knight In Shining Armor’ instinct. Sue me,” she played back. Rosa chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax. You two are destined, and the Queen can’t deny that, no matter what. She loves destiny and tradition, and according to that tradition, you two are bound together forever. It’s the perfect argument,” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I just wish Apple won’t have to fight with her mother in such a way, especially after they just made up about the Dragon Games incident,” Darling lamented. Rosa nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understandable, but I wouldn’t worry about it now. I’d just focus on your date, since that’s a much better thing to think about,” She reassured. Darling nodded and took in a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I’m working myself up over something I won’t have to deal with for a long time,” She stood up. “Well... I guess I’ll be off then. Be back in a few,” She said. Rosabella nodded in response and went right back to her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darling took her time as she made her way to the gazebo outside of school where she and Apple had planned to have their picnic. Apple was bringing the basket of food and the blanket, so all Darling had to do was make sure no creatures were already there and wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darling wasn’t too keen on waiting, and she wished Rosabella hadn’t brought up Snow White. It always made Darling nervous to think about her and the future. All Darling wanted was to fight dragons, kick ass, take names, and save Apple and then run off into the sunset with her, was that t</span>
  <span>oo much to ask? Probably... but that never stopped Darling from yearning about it constantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darling was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed when Apple showed up with the picnic basket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Darling,” She greeted her with her sweet smile. Darling smiled back, relieved to be distracted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Apple,” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?” Darling gestured to the basket and blanket, and Apple nodded. Together, they set everything up to be the picture perfect picnic (she had even brought candles for atmosphere even though it was only 2 in the afternoon). Darling expected no less from Apple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So... how has your day been?” Apple asked as she poured Darling a glass of sparkling apple cider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been... fine. What about you?” Darling rubbed the back of her neck, which she quickly regretted doing upon seeing a glimmer of worry on Apple’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright,” Apple said, not dwelling on it. She unwrapped one of the sandwiches she packed and took a bite. Darling did the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize if that sounded a little off. What I mean is... I’m fine now. I’m afraid I’ve been a bit in my own head this morning that I’m grateful to spend some time just with you,” Darling said. Apple visibly relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to be spending time with you too. Goodness knows I’ve been thinking too much too. I really needed this,” She sighed and rested her head on her own shoulder, to which Darling scooted closer, and Apple then rested her head on Darling’s shoulder. Darling rested her head on top. She smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a lovely day. We picked the perfect spot,” Darling said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know all the best spots in the forest,” Apple complimented. “How do you know the forest that well?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I practically grew up in these woods. Me and my brothers love exploring them when we were little. You do know that the Charming Family practically owns these woods, right?” Darling asked. Apple nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just didn’t expect you to have explored it so much so young. To have that much freedom to roam around...” Apple drifted off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t all peaches and roses. We did get hurt a lot, but dad always thought it was good fighting practice for the boys to ‘protect me’ from wild animals and such, though- let’s be honest- I saved them both more times than I can count,” Darling and Apple laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dexter is a klutz,” Apple agreed, sitting up once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Daring is mostly talk, though I’ll admit he is pretty good at fighting dragons,” Darling said. Apple couldn’t help but agree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t cut yourself short though, you’re pretty fierce yourself. I still can’t believe you’re the White Knight,” Apple said. Darling chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A girl does what a girl has to do,” Darling shrugged playfully. Apple sighed a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shame how things are run like that... I think Ever After needs some serious changes,” Apple said. Darling nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a good thing you’ll be next in line for the throne then, hm?” Darling winked. Apple nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Apple said, forcing a small smile. Darling frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter?” She asked, softly tucking a loose blonde curl behind Apple’s ear. The princess blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know... I just... I keep thinking about what my mother will think of me,” Apple rubbed her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” Darling sympathized. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot too. She isn’t exactly the... understanding type, right?” Apple shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s so... hellbent on me and my destiny. It’s what drove me to do all the stupid stunts I pulled during the Dragon Games,” Apple looked away in shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look at me,” Darling touched Apple’s face lightly and turned it towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What your mother says doesn’t matter. This isn’t something you can change, okay?” She said. Apple nodded a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are very beautiful, and you are very loved, understand? You have a wonderful support system here at Ever After High, and we’ll always be here when you need it, got it?” Darling said. Apple nodded again. The two held eye contact for quite a bit, before both of them found themselves leaning into a soft and tender kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Darling,” Apple blushed and looked away. “That means a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apple, trust me when I say I’m always happy to help,” Darling smiled and placed a hand on Apple’s cheek. To her surprise, Apple leaned into it. Darling smiled softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not focus on the future, or on your mother. For now, let’s just enjoy each other's company on this lovely summer day,” Darling suggested. Apple nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that very much,” She said, her blue eyes practically shining in the sunlight. Darling couldn’t help but get a little lost in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish,” Darling said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the two princesses continued to have a wonderfully calm and relaxing picnic as they laughed and talked for hours and hours, just marveling in each other’s company, knowing that little else mattered so long as they had each other.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>